High School Musical 4: El regreso a East high
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Han pasado dieciocho años en Albuquerque y ahora una nueva generación será la encargada de darle vida a los pasillos de East high. La vida no siempre cuenta con finales felices pero a veces, las segundas oportunidades deben ocurrir ¿Tantos años de espera servirían de algo? ¡Conozcan a los nuevos personajes!


¡Hola! Siendo sincera soy nueva en este fandom, y la verdad, tampoco eh leído muchas historias por aquí, menos de diez ¡Muy pocas! Pero esta historia la tengo en mente desde que HSM3 se estrenó, la cual, me dejó con la piel de gallina.

Les pido de corazón le den una oportunidad y no se alteren si algo llega a sorprenderlos por favor xD

**Disclaimer:** HSM es propiedad de Disney, pero los personajes nuevos y la historia es mía.

* * *

**1.****Dieciocho **años después:

El golpeteo en su puerta la obligó a despertar, sin embargo, ella no quería levantarse. Abrazada a su almohada trataba de negarse a la idea de tener que comenzar la escuela nuevamente, aunque ese no era el problema, el problema era que se trataba de una nueva secundaria. La idea la ponía completamente nerviosa.

-_Es hora de que mi jugadora estrella despierte_ –Dijo la voz masculina suavemente mientras entraba en la habitación.

La chica tomo la otra almohada a su lado y la utilizó para cubrir su rostro, creyendo que con esto sería invisible ante los ojos de su padre.

El hombre alzó una ceja para después acercarse a la cama de la joven y sentarse en la orilla de esta –_Jess, se te hará tarde ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_-Quiero quedarme _–Respondió adormecida, con la almohada aun sobre su cabeza.

-_Vamos hija, se que te gustara _–Dijo retirando el objeto del rostro de la chica –_East high fue muy importante para mí, y sé que para ti también lo será._

La chica se incorporó en su lugar, sentándose sobre el colchón. Llevó sus manos a su cabello para peinarlo un poco y después se restregó los ojos con los puños –_Me gustaría pensar que tienes razón papá, pero, sabes que no soy muy buena con la gente _–Comentó con cierta decepción.

_-Sé lo que sientes, pero no estás sola. Esta vez, Jessica Bolton brillara por su propia luz _–Expresó con confianza en su voz.

Jessica sonrió ante las palabras de su padre, no quería seguir mostrando miedo frente a él, se acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente.

Troy correspondió al gesto de su hija con el mismo cariño, tenía a su más grande tesoro entre sus brazos. Algunos segundos después la soltó y rápidamente retiro las cobijas que arropaban a la chica _–Sera mejor que te arregles para la escuela. El desayuno está listo, Martha cocino tu favorito _–Le informó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sonrió al escuchar aquello, los huevos con jamón siempre le alegraban el día. Su padre salió de la habitación y ella se levanto de la cama; una expresión de duda apareció de repente ¿Realmente podría confiar esta vez? Suspiro, luego se dirigió al baño para alistarse.

Troy bajó las escaleras que conectaban las dos plantas de su nueva casa, hace tres meses que había empezado a vivir allí. Era mucho más pequeña que su anterior vivienda, y tanto espacio para él y su hija solo los hacía sentir más solos, sin duda era mucho más sencilla que su antigua mansión en Boston, pero era perfecta para ellos dos y los empleados a su servicio.

-_Señor Bolton _–Llamó Martha, el ama de llaves –_Otro de los reporteros del Weekly Alibi esta al teléfono interesado en hablar con usted ¿Puede atenderlo o debo decirle que no tiene tiempo para entrevistas? _–Le informó cruzada de brazos.

-_No te preocupes, yo hablare con él _–Se dirigió al teléfono de su despacho sin muchos ánimos, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la prensa lo buscara luego de haber tomado aquella impactante decisión.

Minutos después Jessica había salido de la ducha, se vistió rápidamente y peinó su cabello. Se colocó unas bailarinas azul claro y una falda blanca de flores que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, acompañó su blusa verde sin magas con el suéter azul más delicado que tenia, era muy sencilla a la hora de vestirse. Su liso y negro cabello no necesitaba de muchas modificaciones para que se viera perfecto, simplemente coloco una sencilla diadema blanca para despejar su rostro y por último, sus sofisticados anteojos estilo _Geek_ los cuales resaltaban sus grandes ojos azules.

-_Supongo que estoy lista_ –Dijo para sí misma al verse en el espejo. No tenía ganas de seguir pensando en sus inseguridades, quería confiar en su padre.

Tomó la mochila rosa que reposaba en la silla de su escritorio y salió de su habitación, no sin antes tomar una fuerte boconada de aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer refunfuñó nuevamente, era la quinta vez que llamaba a su hijo menor a desayunar y este simplemente no aparecía, sabía que se retardarían tanto él como su hermano en la escuela y ella en su trabajo.

-_Stu Jaspe-Montez, más te vale que bajes ahora mismo o tendrás grandes problemas jovencito _–Gritó irritada, derramando la leche que servía junto con su café.

Frente a ella su hijo mayor rodó los ojos mientras masticaba un poco de su tostada con mermelada, no le agradaba tener que escuchar gritos a esa hora de la mañana.

-_Liou ¿Qué tanto hace tu hermano? _–Le preguntó apoyándose en el mesón donde desayunaban.

_-No lo sé _–Respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

-_Sera mejor que mejores tu actitud si quieres tener éxito este año _–Aconsejó levantándose de la mesa –_ ¡Stu! _–Le gritó por última vez a su hijo.

-_Ya no tienes que gritar, aquí estoy _–Se anunció finalmente el chico de trece años.

_-¿Ya viste la hora? No puedo llegar tarde al trabajo hoy así que tendrás que desayunar en la escuela _–Le informó tendiéndole una bolsa de plástico con su desayuno empacado.

-_De acuerdo _–Dijo con simpleza, tomando la comida que su madre le dio.

-_Sal y sube al auto. Liou ¿Estás listo? _–Se dirigió a su otro hijo.

-_Si mamá _–Contestó colocando su mochila sobre sus hombros para después seguir a su hermano menor.

Gabriella vistió con rapidez su impecable bata blanca, la cual decía _"Dra. Montez" _en la parte izquierda de su pecho, tomó su bolso y las llaves de su auto y salió detrás de sus dos hijos. Era una mujer puntal y muy laborosa, para ella el fin de las vacaciones significaba retomar las responsabilidades con suma dedicación y por ello era tan estricta en ese sentido.

_-Muchachos me siento muy emocionada por ustedes _–Comentó sentándose en el asiento del conductor de su auto _–Se que les ira muy bien._

_-Mamá, es solo la escuela _–Dijo Liou abrochando su cinturón.

_-Cariño, East high es un lugar el cual quiero que ambos aprecien, es especial _–Informó.

-_¿Qué tiene de especial una simple escuela? _–Preguntó Stu en el asiento trasero.

Los ojos de Gabriella adquirieron un brillo melancólico y su corazón se acelero, pero simplemente no quería tener un ataque de recuerdos en ese momento –_No lo entenderían._

Encendió el auto y tomó camino hacia la escuela a la que alguna vez perteneció y a la que ahora asistían sus hijos –_A la hora del almuerzo iré para informarme de sus actividades, si necesitan algo tan solo díganmelo antes de llegar allí ¿de acuerdo?_

-_Si _–Respondieron los dos varones al unisonó.

-_Además, su padre dijo que los llamaría cuando salieran de clases, cuéntenle todo con detalle _–Pidió concentrada en la vía.

-_Y tu realmente crees que lo hará _–Bufó el chico a su lado con pesadez.

-_Liou, ya hemos hablado de eso _–Lo miró de reojo, sujetando firmemente el volante.

-_¿Y porque no le dices lo mismo a él? ¿O acaso no le debes explicaciones a tu ex-esposo? _–Encaró aumentando el tono de su voz.

-_No me hables de esa manera, me debes respeto. Podemos estar divorciados pero seguimos siendo sus padres _–Regaño ofendida, tratando de no perder el control.

-_Cuyos hijos parecen no ser importantes _–Dijo esta vez entre dientes.

_-Ya basta Liou, no quiero volver a tener estar discusión contigo y menos frente a tu hermano _–Lo calló seriamente, la velocidad del auto había aumentado.

Liou frunció el cenó y se volteo a mirar por la ventana, sabía que no valía la pena discutir con su madre.

Gabriella se relajó impidiendo que sus ojos se aguaran, a veces sentía que había decepcionado a sus hijos al separarse de su esposo, pero ¿Cómo podía seguir al lado de alguien quien simplemente no la hacía feliz? No era justo para ella como tampoco lo era para Liou y Stu tener un padre ausente quien apenas pasaba tiempo con ellos.

Ella era una mujer exitosa en su vida profesional, pero su familia escapaba de sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelinegra se levanto de la mesa mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta de tela, sin duda el desayuna la había hecho feliz.

-_¿Te gusto Jessica? _–Preguntó el ama de llaves recogiendo los platos.

_-¡Estuvo delicioso Martha! _–Exclamó con ánimo.

En ese momento el timbre sonó por toda la sala de estar, inmediatamente el mayordomo abrió la puerta e invito a entrar a los visitantes que habitualmente asistían a esa casa desde la mudanza.

_-¡Señorita Jessica, la buscan! _–Gritó el hombre desde la puerta.

Jessica sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes que habían llegado, sus dos amigos de la infancia y que ahora serian sus compañeros de escuela también.

-_¡Cory! ¡Rachel! _–Saludó a los gemelos Danforth, corriendo a abrazarlos.

-_¿Cómo estas Jess? _–Preguntó el chico de tez morena.

-_¡Te ves preciosa! _–Halagó su hermana.

_-Chicos que gusto, estoy segura de que con ustedes será más fácil _–Expresó juntando las manos.

-_Ya verás que si amiga, Estaremos juntas y te mostrare todas las tendencias del campus _–Rachel la tomó de las muñecas emocionada.

_-Bueno, parece que ya es hora de irse _–El hombre castaño apareció y colocó su mano en el hombro de su hija – _¿Cómo les va chicos? _–Saludó a los presentes.

_-¡Hola tío Troy! _–Dijeron al unisonó.

-_Llego la hora _–Le dio la vuelta a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza –_Diviértete mucho._

_-No te decepcionare papá _–Le dijo al oído con suavidad.

-_Al mediodía pasare por la escuela para pedir información. Si se puede podemos almorzar juntos ¿Quieres? _–Propuso mientras la soltaba

-_¡Claro que sí! _–Aceptó sonriente.

-_Jess, debemos irnos_ –El moreno señaló su reloj de mano.

_-Si ¡Adiós a todos, hasta más tarde! _–Se despidió en general de los miembros de su casa.

_-¡Que tengas suerte Jessica! _–Le deseó a su hija _–Cory, Rachel ¡Ustedes también!_

Los hermanos levantaron el pulgar y después salieron de la casa acompañados por Jessica.

Troy sonrió débilmente, su hija estaba creciendo tan rápido. Había tenido que cuidar de ella desde que era muy pequeña, siempre habían sido ellos dos.

Su mirada se entristeció al observar aquel retrato acomodado en la parte principal de la sala de estar. Se acerco lentamente y lo detalló: Eran él y su joven esposa abrazando a la hija de ambos que contaba con solo un año de edad.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse pero evito llorar, no podía llorar.

-_Estarías muy orgullosa, Marlen_ –Susurró dándose la vuelta para regresar a su despacho.

La vida había sido justa con él, pero había un vacio que no podía llenar.

* * *

Imagino la idea quedo clara, verdad? xD

Siempre eh dicho que la vida es como una montaña rusa: Da mil vueltas y todo puede suceder, pero, todo lo que esta destinado a ser siempre sucede. Mas o menos esa es la idea que tengo pensada para este fic.

La edad que escogi para los personajes jovenes fue la de Quince años, exactamente la misma edad que tenian los protagonistas en la primera pelicula. Ademas, si se fijan en la imagen de portada es mas o menos la imagen fisica que tengo para los 6 personajes principales nuevos.

Tengo pensado escribir letras de canciones originales para algunos capitulos, despues de todo !Como seria High School Musical sin musica! ...O bueno, quiero hacer el intento de que tenga canciones.

No olviden dejar sus **Reviews** si quieren saber que pasara en esta historia.

Saludos a todos!

Peace Out! (:


End file.
